JUGUEMOS
by natokine
Summary: Un juego que comienza inocentemente... pero con ellos nada puede ser inocente por siempre.


Era tarde y recién habían terminado de cenar. Alexis había ayudado a juntar todo para luego ir a prepararse para salir con unas amigas. Kate se ofreció para lavar y aunque Castle inicialmente había insistido en hacerlo él finalmente se había resignado a ser el secador de platos.

Al principio, Kate estaba concentrada lavando las cosas y pasándoselas a él... Hasta que una idea pasó por su mente. Juntó mucha espuma con agua en su mano y le salpicó la camisa. La canilla era de las que podían soltarse y tenía una manguera extensible así la sacó de su soporte y le apuntó, empapándolo. Castle estaba totalmente abstraído y el agua fría lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Está fría, para! – Le decía tratando de cubrirse con la mano. Metió la mano en el fregadero y le devolvió con la misma moneda salpicándola con agua con espuma. Kate trató de esquivarlo pero no pudo. Castle alcanzó a sacarle la canilla y la mojó íntegra dejándola sin respiración y chorreando. – _¡Touché!_ – Gritó Castle entre carcajadas.

- ¡Cuando te agarre vas a ver! – Le amenazó sacando un recipiente de la pileta con agua con espuma. Castle dejó la canilla dentro del fregadero y salió corriendo hacia la sala seguido de cerca por ella. En cada oportunidad que tenía trataba de salpicarlo. Él trato por todos los medios de esquivarla, era su casa y conocía el lugar y la ubicación de los muebles.

- ¡No le será tan fácil detective! – Le gritaba él sin dejar de moverse de un lado al otro, provocándola.

Ella era rápida y ágil así que no tardó mucho en descubrir su juego, después de todo, era policía. Cuando lo tuvo a mano se tiró encima de él haciendo que ambos terminaran tumbados en el sillón.

- Ahora vas a ver… Me la vas a pagar. – Le dijo en tono vengativo. Castle estaba terriblemente agitado así que solo pudo levantar las manos en señal de rendición y apretando los ojos aceptando su destino. Kate estaba a punto de volcarle el contenido entero de lo que quedaba en el recipiente cuando se detuvo y lo observó unos instantes. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa ratona y empezó a pasarle las manos por el torso haciendo que él abriera los ojos y se relajara, un poco extrañado, y luego le sonriera. Kate le contestó con una mirada traviesa y pasó de acariciarle a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Lo agarró tan desprevenido que él fue incapaz de parar de reír y por más que intentaba frenarla ella volvía a atacar.

- No, perdón… _(carcajadas)_… para… _(carcajadas)_… me rindo… me rindo. – le rogaba divertido. Kate se detuvo solo unos instantes viendo lo agitado que estaba y entonces Castle aprovechó para contratacar.

- ¡Bajaste la guardia! – le gritó. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella volvió al ataque.

- ¡Tramposo! – se quejó sin poder parar de reír. Eran tal las cosquillas que se hacían que ambos terminaron en el piso, con Castle encima de ella. En ese momento pararon y se quedaron mirando, sofocados y acalorados.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él se acercó para besarla impetuosamente y mientras que con una mano se sostenía, con la otra le rodeó la cintura bajando hasta su trasero. Kate sopesó unos segundos la idea de frenarlo pero sus caricias eran más fuertes. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa deliciosa sensación. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella para ahondar más el beso invadiendo su boca con la lengua a la vez que abría las piernas para rodearlo con ellas juntando sus cuerpos.

El ambiente se estaba calentando bastante cuando de repente escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, ¡Alexis! Se separaron y se levantaron súbitamente tratando de disimular lo mejor posible. Alexis bajó y los vio parados, a lado del sillón, completamente mojados.

- Hey Alexis, ¿te olvidaste de algo? – le preguntó Castle como si nada.

- Eh… Si… ¿todo bien? – preguntó mirándolos alternativamente a uno y a otro, extrañada. Castle y Kate se miraron y entendieron.

- ¿Lo dices por la ropa? – preguntó Castle inocentemente. Alexis asintió. – Una simple avería, nada importante. – le contestó tratando de disimular su agitación. Alexis los siguió mirando desconfiada pero finalmente prefirió no averiguar más.

- De acuerdo. – dijo mientras agarra su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa. – Hasta mañana. – los saludó con la mano y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Cuando Alexis desapareció de sus vistas se relajaron. Kate suspiró aliviada y Castle soltó una carcajada sobresaltando a Kate. Ella le pegó el hombro como reprimenda.

- ¡No es gracioso, casi nos ve! – le retó.

- Te recuerdo que tú comenzaste. – Le dijo acercándose a su rostro. Kate lo miró fijamente con los ojos entornados y luego agarró el recipiente y fue a la cocina para terminar de limpiar.

Castle la siguió con la vista y luego se recostó unos minutos en el sofá mientras pensaba en lo que le encantaba conocer esa faceta juguetona de Kate. '¿Qué más le faltaba por conocer?', se preguntó.


End file.
